


The Arrangement

by Sherlockeddwho_castiel



Series: Hamish/Alex Drabbles [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 22:54:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/932055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlockeddwho_castiel/pseuds/Sherlockeddwho_castiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hamish and Alex work something out.</p>
<p>(Yup, still terrible at summaries)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Arrangement

After Alex had learned Hamish’s surname, it took him a couple of minutes to fully comprehend the situation the housemates now found themselves in. He and Hamish sat on the couch and stared at the other, lost in thought. They couldn’t very well go to the office and tell them they needed a room change because their parents were sworn enemies, they’d get laughed at and sent back to their dorm. After both Alex and Hamish had recovered themselves a bit, they realized exactly what would have to happen, which is why they set a couple of ground rules. 

1\. Both parties are to inform the other of where they are going if they leave the dorm at any time, unless it is to go to class.  
2\. Neither parties are to inform anybody outside of school of their living together  
3\. Neither party is to attempt to injure, murder or likewise harm the opposite party in any way shape or form.  
4\. Neither party is to have a guest in the dorm unless both parties are present and consenting to the guest.  
5\. Both parties are to remain in contact during classes and other breaks.  
6\. While in school, both parties must come back to the dorm each night unless otherwise discussed and agreed upon by the other party.  
7\. No exceptions, modifications or other changes to the set rules written above may be made except with the consent and supervision of the both parties.  
8\. Neither party is to use, handle or touch the opposite parties belongings unless given oral permission and supervised by the owner of said belonging(s).  
Alex pinned the rules up on the fridge after making a couple dozen copies. He trusted Hamish, to be honest. The brunet seemed as if he was fairly harmless and didn’t mean Alex any harm. It didn’t hurt to be safe, though.

Alex and Hamish’s agreement went off without a hitch for the first month. After three weeks of sneaking around and trying not to seem suspicious or violate anything in their code, Alex actually started to like Hamish. It was true that, at first, Alex had been attracted to the brunet. Hamish was cute and actually quite attractive if you took a second to look at him. He’d flirted with the Holmes boy mercilessly while he was moving in, though that had come to a full stop once he realized exactly whom his parents were. After the past three weeks, however, Alex felt comfortable and at ease with Hamish again, and he was fairly sure that Hamish felt the same way. 

Hamish was spectacularly difficult to read until it came to Alex. The brunet was normally calm and quiet, he kept to himself and it was impossible to tell if Hamish was happy with you or if he was trying not to strangle you. He had a good hold over his emotions, obviously, and seemed to know how to hide his thoughts. Until it came to Alex. As soon as Alex smiled at the brunet, his cool, calm and collected demeanor completely disappeared and he blushed like a schoolgirl. It was fairly obvious, after a month or so, that Alex and Hamish had started to harbor feelings for each other. This, of course, only led to more complications. 

Alex’s thoughts for Hamish turned towards a more intimate area and Hamish became more and more flustered whenever the blond entered the room. It was blindingly obvious that they both liked the other, yet neither was willing to act. Alex was afraid that, if he told Hamish how he felt, the other would think it to be a trick to get to his family. He was sure that Hamish felt the same. As the semester wore on and the boys became closer and less anxious around each other, the sexual tension between them grew so thick that it would take diamonds to slice through it. 

However, when Alex and Hamish thought about it or maintained eye contact for more than sixty seconds, as had happened before, both of them turned away and it was never spoken of. Life moved on in their dorm as if nothing was the matter.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments welcome! Thanks for reading!


End file.
